I'm Sorry
by JonnyFleetxdxd
Summary: Mike has a plan to get Paul. Will happen when it goes out of control? OC/Paul I don'tknow If it's a one shot or a story but read and review and tell me if you want to read more. Rated M for bad things some Lemon and spanking XD


**Well this is something I thought about while I was outside in the rain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

**Sam: 26**

**Paul: 24**

**Jacob: 22**

**Embry: 20**

**Seth: 18**

**Leah: 24**

**Collin & Brady: 16**

**Jared: 24**

**Quil: 20**

**Pups**

**Mike: 16 blond hair light russet skin green eyes. (Paul's Imprint)**

**Chase: 14 brown hair light russet skin grey eyes.**

**Sandra: 10 long raven hair brown eyes russet skin (Collin's Imprint)**

**Tony: 12 blond hair light russet skin and blue green eyes. (Mike's brother)**

**Alex: 15 dark brown hair brown eyes light russet skin. (Jacob's imprint) (Male)**

**(The pups are in Jacobs pack. Jacob is a still part of Sam's pack. Sam is the alpha of them all but he can't use the alpha tone on the pups only Jacob can. They all are connected while they are in wolf form.)**

**Well this story is going to be a little strange. The first chapter is about mike**

**Mike is one of my favorite O.C's so I will be using him a lot**.

* * *

><p>Mike POV:<p>

Mating season was in two weeks and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It was like an ominous black cloud on the horizon. We could all see it; see the change in others in the pack around us. It was close, real close. What made it worse was the fact that I was actually mating age now. I had been for about 3 months, on the day I turned 16 years old. Paul made sure that I was taken the very that day, saying I was his and I would be his forever. I never really imprinted on him but he claimed me and now I really was his for life and he was mine.

Life was a very long time for werewolves; we don't age as long as we keep phasing and I don't plan on stopping any time soon. I only phased about four months ago, totally out of nowhere. The other pups and I didn't have the fever and progressive growth like the older wolves did; with us, it was instantaneous. Sam said that we pups phased in order to protect the reservation during the fight with the newborns, the ones who were trying to kill that Bella chick. Since then we haven't had any vampire attacks. We still get the rouge vamps every now and then that's why we keep phasing but they're chop liver and are easily taken care of by the older wolves.

I don't mind; I like being a wolf, it makes me feel free and getting to fight vampires is a rush unlike anything in the world. I love the speed, the strength and of course, the hot body that comes with it. I've only got into two fights but it's a start. Paul usually doesn't let me go on patrol without him there to watch over me because I'm a submissive and he hates me hanging out with the other dominants like Jake or Quil or Embry. He always says that I'm his and I'll do as he says and only hang out with the other submissive wolves – Alex, Brady and Seth. Of course, I'm allowed to hang out with my brother too but he's little, four years younger than me actually.

I hate being a submissive to Paul though. He usually tries to have me every day and talk about the pain in my ass. Paul is _big,_ almost as big as Jacob and Sam. What? I can look. But if I get caught, that's a whole different story, one that leads to a very pissed, very rough Paul! But that's not what the problem is, I like it. No! I love it when he gets rough, when he manhandles me to where he wants me, kissing and sucking me roughly. Sometimes I look and make sure he sees so he will take me right there in front of them all. Yeah I know I'm a freak the only person that knows this is Seth. He knows I like it. Him being my best friend he should know.

But lately Paul hasn't taken me and I'm getting rather bitchy. Everyone in the pack knows because of my big mouth; no scratch that, my open mind. I know why he won't take me but that didn't take away the fact that it totally pissed me off. It's because I'm failing geometry. He told me that if I got my grade up to a C, he would but until then I get nothing.

If he had any common sense, he'd find some other way to punish me, right? I mean, not only is he putting me out but himself! The guy makes no sense! I know he wants it and believe me; I've tried everything to get him to fuck me. I've even looked at Sam and Jacob's dicks in front of him and he still wouldn't take me. His ignorance is making me desperate.

You're probably thinking why don't you try and get your grades up? Yeah, I know if I were you I'd be thinking that too. Well I've tried I got them up to a D and that's the best I've had all year! Paul should have been over the moon at that and should have taken me in celebration but no, he wants it to be a C. He is the reason why I was failing in the first place. After the claim was made, he was all I could think about, all I could dream about, all I could practically concentrate on. But when I'd told him this, he totally disregarded it, saying that he had had it worse and that he had to wait almost a year for him to be able to have me. I can't say that little bit didn't piss me off, quite frankly.

You probably have had enough of my bitching so ill just get to the actual story ….

It was Friday night and it had been almost two months since Paul last had sex with me. The weekend was here and I was going to enjoy myself one way or another, Paul or no Paul. He got to enjoy himself, maybe not in _that_ way because despite everything, he was still mine too, but he still got to hang out and drink beer with the other dominants and that just wasn't fucking fair.

So I went to Seth's house. Seth understood what means to go long periods of time without being taken by your imprint, he knew all too well. Seth and Jared were in a fight and Jared told him to get over his attitude or no sex. That was one month ago. We were the only ones in the pack that weren't getting any besides the actual pups and damn, did it suck, and not in the good way either. We have had it. Enough was enough. We were gonna get fucked one way or another and the alphas were perfect for the job. Sam and Jake didn't like to be challenged especially by two little submissive pups.

Our plan was to challenge them because after the challenger loses the fight, they get fucked and put in their place. It's the perfect plan because after the alphas fuck us, our dominants have no choice but to fuck us to restate the claim. It was settled me and Seth were going to take on the alphas tomorrow morning and that night our mates would take us. It was going to be a good day.

It was late so I decided to stay the night at Seth's house. I know Paul wouldn't like it but I really didn't care since he wouldn't fuck me and it wasn't like Seth was one of the dominants anyway. I wouldn't talk to him or go over to his house where I usually stayed on the weekends anymore and he hated it. He tried to hide it but I knew it hurt him as well. Well, tough shit, he was hurting me too. I was too tired to think anymore so I went to sleep and had yet another wet dream about Paul…

Morning came and I woke up with a sadistic smile knowing that today I was going to get fucked and Paul could do nothing to stop it. I was hungry as fuck so I went to the kitchen where the smell of Sue's wonderful cooking was calling out to me. Seth was still asleep so I went to go wake him up when I got up there I could smell his arousal and it was turning me on but I could also smell Jared that could only mean two things.

Jared and Seth were having sex right now or Jared was here and Seth was just horny but as I got closer to his room I could hear moans and grunts, so I went with the first one. I smiled to myself mischievously, knowing that they weren't gonna expect me so I burst in through door to find a very naked Jared and a half way clothed Seth. The look on their faces was funny as shit and I started cracking up laughing.

That's when the almighty Jared decided to speak, "What the hell do you want Mike!"

I just cracked up again then said, "Breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes."

Seth just hid his face in the crook of Jared's neck and Jared glared at me "I can see that I'm not wanted here so I just leave." I said in between laughing.

Seth just looked at me then said, somewhat guiltily, "I guess I don't need to be in your plan anymore, Mike. You're on your own now." I glared at him then got a growl from Jared.

I was pissed that Seth abandoned me now I had to do this on my own. I didn't even know if I had the guys to do it on my own but I was gonna; yeah, I was that desperate. I went down stair to a very unhappy Sue. I guess she had heard the moans and grunts too.

When she saw me she put a smile back on and said, "There's a plate for you in the dining room. Go eat while I go punish Jared and Seth."

I thanked her and went into the dining room and ate quickly so I didn't have to be here when all hell broke loose. Once I was finished, I washed my plate then took off when I heard the yelling. You didn't want to get in the way of an angry Sue that was a death wish. I started to walk towards the woods silently. I didn't want to phase because I'm an open book while in wolf form so I stayed human and walked to a nearby stream.

I decided that Sam would be the one to challenge because Jake isn't as bad with the putting-you-in-your-place shit. I thought about what to do to provoke Sam, knowing that pretty much anything could he was certainly the more volatile out of the two alphas. I decided that I would just scream and slag him off to his face because Paul did that once and he got fucked real hard, so hard that me and Tony had to carry him to his house.

I could handle the pain and I wanted it to be rough. Like I'd said before, I liked it. It was decided. I was going to provoke him then fight him, get fucked and then get Paul to have sex with me. I had been at the stream for about an hour. So I decided to go and get this over with. I wanted to be fucked by Sam so it wouldn't be that hard afterwards to forgive him. The problem was Paul; he would want to kill Sam or challenge him to be the alpha so Sam couldn't get me again. I was close to Sam's house so I put on my bitchy face and inside I found Embry, Quil and Collin in the house. Brady and Sam were in the kitchen. Sam was sitting down and Brady was on his lap. I decided to put my plan in action then.

I walked into the kitchen and glared at Sam. He looked at me confused then went back to nuzzling Brady's neck. This was going to be harder than I expected I had to rethink my Plan. I saw an opportunity aka Brady. I glared at Sam again then looked at Brady with the best wanton look I could. That set Sam off big time everyone knew not to look at Brady in any way.

Sam growled out, "What the fuck are you looking at Mike? Are you asking to get your ass handed to you?"

I glared at him again then spat "Fuck you Sam. I can look at anyone I please. You are not my Alpha."

Sam was seeing red and I was jumping for joy on the inside. I was brought out of my joyous state when Sam's fist connected to my cheek. I growled at him and lunged for his throat. He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck; throwing me through the door and I hit the ground with a hard thump. Sam was storming out the house, a ferocious look on his face whilst the others followed behind, including Paul.

I didn't care right now I just wanted to get this fight over with so I phased and charged towards Sam, who was still in his human form. He grabbed my throat hard, throwing me towards the woods and I hit a big tree, causing it to topple over. I tried to get up but Sam was on me in seconds now in wolf form. He bit down hard on my neck until I started to bleed then he started yelling at me through our link "PHASE BACK NOW!" he screamed.

I yelled back "Fuck you!"

He bit down again this time harder and I yelp in pain "PHASE BACK!"

I had no choice. I phased back and so did he. His eyes were solid black, meaning only one thing and it sent shock waves of anticipation and pleasure through me. He was going to fuck me for my disobedience. He picked me up and threw me down on all fours and thrust into me hard. I screamed out in pain but he didn't stop. He started to yell at me again.

"Are you going to obey your alphas? Are you?" he said each word with a hard thrust I was in tears and sobbing asking him to stop. Paul was rough but never this rough

"Yes. Please stop please!" I begged.

He kept thrusting hard and fast I could feel blood start to trickle down my leg from my abused asshole.

"No. You are going to learn your place just like Paul and the rest of the pack did!" he grunted out. I knew he was close and I was thankful. Soon I could be in Paul's arms again.

He thrust one… two…three more times then he came deep inside of me. I winced when he pulled out, it feeling like I was being cleaved in two. He let me go and I fell to the ground in a sobbing mess as blood and come seeped out my ass.

I heard footsteps running towards me and I flinched away, scared. I saw that it was Paul and I started crying harder. I sobbed out "W-why d-did y-you l-let h-him d-do t-that t-to m-me?"

I don't know why I was crying like this. I'd brought that upon myself. "Shh. Baby I'm so sorry I won't let anything happen to you again. It will be alright, I promise. He won't hurt you again, never again. I won't let him come near you again." He said sounding crushed and pained.

This only made me sob harder with guilt at what I'd just made happen, hurting Paul like I've never done before and then there was still the intense shooting pains in my ass that felt like I was being fucking shocked. He picked me up in his warm arms, cradling me close to his chest as he walked me back into the house to the kitchen. Everyone was giving me sympathetic looks, some shaking their head in disbelief and others, like the other pups, wanting to come forward and see if I was okay. They wouldn't though, not with me in Paul's arms. They were all afraid of him.

When I saw Sam, I hid my face in Paul's chest, utterly afraid of one of my alphas. Sam tried to come closer but Paul tensed as his chest rumbled beneath my ear. I gulped as he told me to hold tight onto him and I did so, almost not prepared as he let go of me, still growling as he reared back, punching Sam square in the face and knocking him down. Then he gripped back onto me, pulling me closer to his chest, if that was even possible before he started walking to the back of the house.

He kicked open the door to the bathroom before he laid me down on the cold, tiled floor. I winced as my ass touched the floor, the shooting pains intensifying. I watched him as he grabbed a wash cloth, a small frown on his beautiful face as he ran warm water over it. He knelt down beside me gently, sighing as slowly started wiping away the blood and cum from my ass and thighs. He had unshed tears in his eyes as he tenderly cleaned me up and guilt surfaced within me...I didn't know why he was nearly crying but I knew that I had to been something to with what I'd just put us both through.

I wanted to kiss away the tears but I couldn't move; I was in so much pain but my crying had withered away now. I was just lying on the floor with Paul trying to clear away the offending fluids from my body. I stopped bleeding thanks to the fast healing ability that came with the wolf gene. Paul started to take off his clothes slowly but determinedly and I cringed, not wanting that at all. He saw this and looked hurt. I fought back the guilt and then the surprise as he yelled for Embry.

Em showed up at the door and winced at what he saw. Paul just looked at him then said, "Em get my truck and bring some clothes out of my house for us. Please. The keys are in the truck and he has some clothes in the bedroom."

And with that Embry was out the door. Paul turned back to me and gave me an apologetic look before he turned on the shower and adjusted the water to the right temperature. He picked me up gently and tenderly and walked into the shower, sitting down with me on his lap. He waited for a minute for us to get wet then he grabbed the body wash and started washing me down.

After he was satisfied that Sam's scent was off me, he reached up and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, squirting a healthy amount in his hands before gently massaging my hair with his big, warm hands. I sighed, my eyes closing as I allowed him to take care of me. I had to say this was almost as good as him fucking me. I loved it when soft, sensitive Paul came out. I didn't see him much but was in ecstasy when he did come out.

He finished washing my hair before he moved onto wash my upper body. I sighed under his soft, soothing touch. Once he was finished with that, he made quick work of my legs, being extra, extra careful around my groin area before he moved onto himself. After he was satisfied we were clean, he rinsed us both off. He took me off his lap and sat me down in the tub. I winced slightly but if he saw, he ignored it. I sighed, biting my lip as he reached out for a towel, drying himself off without saying a word to me. I watched nervously before he turned to me, handing me the towel.

"Here, stay and dry yourself off. I'll be right back with some clothes for you." he mumbled. I nodded at him and he threw me a towel.

When he walked out the bathroom I cursed myself. I didn't think that it would hurt him or me this much. All I wanted was for him to make love to me. Was that really so hard and too much to ask for from the person who is supposed to love you unconditionally and give you everything you wanted? I didn't think it was and all for the sake a fucking C in geometry. Fucking Geometry!

I was brought out of my thinking when I heard Paul screaming, "What the fuck is wrong with you Sam? He's only 16. What could you possibly be thinking?" I was scared of this Paul. He sounded so hurt, so angry and very animalistic.

"He was looking at my imprint with lust in his eyes, Paul! I was just trying to teach him a lesson." Sam actually sounded scared.

"Trying to teach him a lesson? By raping him? I can understand me or Jared being taught that way but Mike? Sam, he's my imprint, my only reason for living. Sam, he flinches if you try to touch him. He cringed away when I went to pick him up for the shower." Paul sounded hurt at the last sentence and guilt and sadness sparked within me again. I bowed my head, feeling the tears that were threatening to spill over behind my eyes lids.

I heard a truck pull in and then the door open and slam shut. _Embry's back_, I thought to myself. I was glad he was here. Now Paul and I could go home. My heart raced as I heard heavy footfalls on the stairs, coming towards the bathroom. I thought it was Paul but when the doors open, my heart sunk as Embry stepped in, my clothes in his hands. He sighed sadly, handing me my clothes and I took them with shaky hands. I struggled to even stand, let alone put my clothes on so Embry took pity on me and helped me, thankfully.

The silence stretched on but when I had my shirt on, I sighed. "Where's Paul?" I asked hesitantly.

"He is waiting in the truck. He had to get out before him and Sam started to fight. None of us need that right now. He asked me to carry you out. If that's that ok?" he asked, unsure. I smiled slightly and nodded to him after I finished dressing.

He grabbed me under my knees and behind my shoulders, hoisting me up against his chest before he carried me out bridal style to Paul's truck. When I got to the truck, I noticed Paul his eyes were puffy and red, and the sight made my heart clench painfully. I wanted to know what was wrong. But I didn't want to press on and make him more upset so instead, I moved over to him, nuzzling his neck as he mumbled a thank you towards Embry and started the car.

We took off towards his house, a tense and awkward silence between us but I never broke away from him, continuing to nuzzle his neck to offer the comfort the both of us were craving right this minute. Eventually, the silence became too much and I hated it so I ask Paul to sing to me, like he always does. He turned on the radio without a word and sang along with the song that was playing. It was '_Hypnotize the Moon' _by Clay Walker…

"_You knew you caught eye and that was all it took, ain't strange how forever changed with just one look._

_The magic filled the night you touched my soul like no one else. Yes the way you made me feel left me talking to myself. Oh…._

_You better run for cover. You better hide your heart. 'Cause once I start to love you; you know I'll never stop. You shine like a diamond, when you walk into a room. You could charm the stars hypnotize the moon._

_Once I held you close. I knew just where I stood. No I'll never get a second chance to ever feel so good._

_Then and there I knew these words were etched in stone. If you can't feel the power of the greatest love you've known oh…_

_You better run for cover. You better hide your heart. 'Cause once I start to love you; you know I'll never stop. You shine like a diamond when you walk into a room. You could charm the stars hypnotize the moon._

_You better run for cover. You better hide your heart. 'Cause once I start to love you; you KNOW I'll never stop. You shine like a diamond when you walk into a room. You could charm the stars, You could charm the stars…hypnotize the moon."_

(Clay Walker owns this song Not me; I just used it and tweaked it to fit the scene)

My heart clenched more and more as the words escaped his mouth, tears falling down my drawn cheeks as he came to an end. I sniffled peeking hesitantly at his face and was surprised to see water against his cheeks too. I gasped, reaching a hand up to wipe them away and his eyes closed as he leaned into my touch. The guilt from early crept back up behind me, crippling my heart again and making my tears fall sharper.

"Paul, I love you." I whispered shakily, my voice breaking with the intense emotions that back up my words. True... so true. He sighed, swallowing hard and I felt terrible knowing I made him feel this way, making him hurt like this. He shut off the engine silently, hopping out the car before turning back to me, picking me up bridal style and pressing me against his warm chest. I sighed, burrowing into the warmth as he walked us towards his house, though his kitchen to the bedroom he first took me in.

He laid me down on the bed softly but went to leave, making my heart ache. Hastily, I pulled him down. "Paul will you hold me? Please just hold me, stay with me. I don't want to be alone tonight. Please!" I begged, my tears starting all over again. He hesitated, looking hurt by my tears but he sighed, shaking his head.

He looked down to me "I love you Pup. I can't stay with you, I can't be with you pup. I can't let it happen again. I have to deal with Sam. He can't do this to anyone else what he did was unforgivable." He said with tears streaking down his face.

I'd have to tell him now otherwise Sam would kill him "Paul please! It wasn't his fault. I provoked him so he would do it. So you would have sex with me to restate you claim again. I'm so sorry Paul, please don't leave me! I need you! I can't live without you, I won't live without you. I didn't think it would be like this. I wasn't thinking at all. I just wanted you Paul and you wouldn't let me have you, and I was so desperate, Paul, desperate for you. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

My voice portrayed my desperation, my panic and despair. It portrayed my guilt and my shame but also my love for him. I wanted him to understand. I needed him to. I trailed off in a whisper, the fight falling from my voice as failure seeped into my heart. I didn't want him to leave me. I just wanted him to wake up and see what he was doing to the both of us. I wanted him to take me again, make me his and only his.

I was so scared that he wouldn't want me now. He just looked at me with his mouth opening and closing like a gold fish, like the words were there at the tip of his tongue but just wouldn't flow out. Fear gripped me and I had the sudden urge to never know what his words were, in fear of them being ones that would break me completely, so I jumped up and ran.

I ran to get away. I ran because I couldn't take the rejection. I just ran as my heart was on the line and I doubted that I could handle it being reduced to rubble. I was at my house now, ignoring the pack minus Paul, Sam and Brady that sat in my kitchen, in my fear and desperation to get away. I just sprinted up to my room and got my duffel bag, packing everything and anything my hands came into contact with. I took the five hundred dollars I had saved up for a car and then I ran out off the house, ignoring the shouts and questions from the others.

I didn't want to be here anymore. I couldn't take seeing Paul like that. I couldn't take seeing Sam. I didn't want to see anyone any more. I ran to the woods and dropped my bag before I phased. I quickly picked up my bag and started running. I ran past the boundary line and past the Cullen's house.

They all came sprinting after me, their intent to catch me but I didn't care if I died right now. I welcomed it. The bronze haired one said something I couldn't catch and they slowed, watching me as I sprinted off into the distance, expressions of concern and worry misplaced on their faces. I didn't know why but I didn't care I just kept running. I ran past Forks and out of Washington. I felt the burn in my smaller, submissive legs but ignored it; my only focus was to get away, to get out.

I was going to Oklahoma. The only place I had family besides La Push. The only other place that felt like home to me at all, where I could feel relatively safe. It would take a few days to run with my small legs but I didn't care. I needed it. I needed to get away. I needed my grandpa; he was the only one who could talk some sense into me. The only one who could stop this hurt besides Paul.

A day passed and I was in Colorado. I decided that I needed to eat and call my grandpa to tell him I was coming, to give him a heads up. I phased out of my wolf form, just outside of town. I put on some basketball shorts and a shirt before walking into town. The town was called Golden Colorado. It wasn't too big but way bigger than La Push. I saw some people walking on the sidewalk and said "Excuse me can you tell me where the nearest diner is?"

They seemed friendly enough and they told me where it was. I thanked them and started to the diner. It was only a block away so I got there pretty fast. The diner was called 'Golden Diner' it wasn't really fancy but better than the one in La Push. I ordered chicken fried steak and a large coke. I hadn't eaten since I left and I was starving. While I was eating my mind wandered to the pack and more importantly Paul. I knew they would find me. I knew after the claim Paul could find me anywhere I was but the question was…Would he want to find me?

I finished eating and paid I left a generous tip considering they let me in without shoes and socks. That reminded me that I needed to get some shoes or sandals before I left this town. I walked the block looking for a reasonable store. I found one called 'Golden Shoes' I went in and found some sandals that were a reasonable price and paid for them. I put them on before I left the store. I started to head out of town to be on my way. I made it to the woods but this time I took my clothes off and secured them to my leg before I phased, after all I needed clothes for when I got to my grandpa's house

I phased and started to run towards Oklahoma. I made it to Oklahoma in about six hours and then to my grandpa's in another four. It was dark when I got there so I was able to get close enough to his house with the cover of the night. I phased out and walked to the back door. I knocked because I didn't want to be rude and just barge in.

He answered the door shocked to see me at his house, despite my call. Knew I was here before he expected, long, long before he expected. He didn't know that I phased but he knew that I had the gene. He didn't expect me to shift. He started asking questions.

"Did you shift? Why did you come here?" All I said was "Yes. It's a long story gramps. C-can I come in? Or are you gonna leave me out here in the cold?"

He just laughed and said, "Not until you show me your wolf form… come in you can show me in the basement."

He stepped aside and let me in. We went into the kitchen and through the basement door. "Alright you can phase in here. Since there is nothing you can break."

I nodded "can you turn around? So you don't have to look at me while I undress." He chuckled but obliged. I phased and nudged him in the back with my snout.

He gasped at the sight of me "Your fur is beautiful Mike I can't believe that you actually shifted. I thought since your dad didn't shift that you guys wouldn't." He brushed his fingers through my silky white fur and I leaned into his touch, it feeling amazing, especially after the day I'd had.

White covered most of my body except my feet, snout and the tip of my tail. "Alright you can phase back. I'm going to go cook us something to eat. I know you must be starving and you can explain why you're here and not with your pack over supper." He said as he walked up the stairs.

I phased back and put on my shorts. It was too hot for my shirt. I walked up the stairs to the kitchen where gramps was slaving over the stove. He wouldn't let me help with the food so I sat down at his small table. "Alright Mikey tell me what happen to make you leave home and come all the way to Oklahoma."

I nodded and sighed as I began the 'Long story' after about thirty minutes, he was finished with supper and I was finished with the story. He just looked at me with a grin on his face until I finally asked "What?"

He said "That's why you came all the way down here? Because you thought that you mate would hate you? Damn boy I guess the Elders don't explain anything up there do they?" I was confused I didn't know what to think. What did he mean the Elders didn't explain anything? I was frustrated and confused

"What do you mean the elders didn't explain anything? For all I know the Elders told us everything they knew."

He just looked at me shocked "What do you mean the elders told you everything they knew? Who are the elders now?"

I just looked at him and said "Billy Black, Quill Ateara Sr. and Sue Clearwater. Why?"

He just looked at me in disbelief "You're telling me that a Black doesn't know anything about the werewolves? I think it's time that I go back to La Push and teach the wolves everything about the imprinting business and everything about our culture."

I looked at him like he was crazy "What, are you really going back to La Push? Why when you have the perfect life here in Oklahoma?"

He just sighed and said "That doesn't matter. What matters is that the La Push pack needs to be taught and I'm the only one who can teach them. Tomorrow, we will drive to the airport and go back to La Push, and you might want to go get your friend outside. He's been out there since you phased in the basement. I suggest you invite him in."

I looked at him like he was crazy because to my knowledge no one followed me here. Right? "What are you talking about no one followed me here. I would have sensed it. No one should be able to track me this far. The one people who can are…" I trailed off

It was Paul, Jacob or Sam that could track me this far. My face must have had a confused look because gramps ushered me to the door and said "Don't worry, I may be old but I'm still a werewolf with over a hundred years of experience on my side. If it's someone who wants to hurt you, just shout my name and I'll be there in seconds, ready to rip him a new one."

I was at the back door by the time he finished talking. I wanted to protest but I was being pushed out the door before I could say anything. I hesitantly looked around for whoever this person was, and then I saw him. He was leaning against one of the large oak trees behind the house. I gasped out "Paul?" It was the only thing I could say my mind was in a complete haze.

I wanted to rush up to him but the look on his face stated that I shouldn't. Instead I slowly started walking up to him. He let out one of the most ferocious growls I had ever heard from him and I flinched, but I continued until I was about a foot away from him. The look on his face was heart breaking. He had a confused, sad and angry look to him. I wanted so badly to kiss away his pain, to turn time back and just get my stupid C in geometry but it was worthless to try and wish. I knew he wouldn't let me run this time. I knew that this was goodbye.

As much as I dreaded the thought, that's the only thing that came to my head. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted him to take me into his arms and never let me go, giving into what we both want right here and now. But that was a fool's wish. I knew that would never happen now. He was here to say goodbye and there was nothing I could do about it.

I remembered the look on his face whilst he was cleaning me up and then again when we reached his house. I thought that was the worst pain he could ever inflict on me. It was so heart wrenching. But now, looking at his face and hearing the words that escaped his mouth before me right now, I knew that I had been wrong. I knew that his words right now are going to be implanted in my mind, on my very brain and the pain that they inflicted would forever wreck my very soul l to its core.

"Why? Why would you do this to me? How could you cause me so much pain by leaving me? You didn't even say goodbye to me, Mike. Do you realize how painful that was? How it wrenched at my heart?" he strained, his voice cracking and breaking after every other word as silent tears cascaded slowly down his face. I gulped, feeling my own tears falling across my cheeks. I made no move to wipe them away. I deserved every single one of them.

"Why would you leave without hearing what I had to say first? You just left me there Mike! I was going to tell you that it didn't matter to me; none of it mattered at all! That I was sorry for denying you from what you needed, it was my fault that you got raped because I wouldn't make love to you. I'm sorry for that Mike, please come back with me." he pleaded, lips trembling as his tears fell faster, triggering mine to do so as well as I peered at him in utter disbelief.

He thought it was his fault that I got raped by Sam? He's blaming himself for me leaving? That's preposterous! What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that to him? "No Paul, it wasn't your fault. It was mine; please don't blame yourself for my fuck up Paul! I should have never done that. I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you. I'm the one that's sorry, so sorry. I caused you so much pain; I didn't even think about it. Paul, you don't even have to ask me to come back with you. I would die for you and only you. I love you, Paul so much it hurts!"

I fell to my knees, sobbing into my hands in utter self-loathing and despair. Why do I hurt the people I love? Why can't I just be happy like Seth or Jacob? How come everyone can be happy but me? It was unfair! All I wanted was to feel happy! Was that so HARD?

I felt him grab me and something in me snapped. I launched myself at him, pulling him into a soul deep, searing kiss. I needed to show him that I loved him that I would never leave him again. I needed him, and only him. I'd die for him; love for him, kill for him. I wanted to scream in love and relief for this man as he kissed me back with just as mush intensity, our tongues swirling, teeth clanking, lips smacking. I moaned into his mouth, pulling him impossibly closer to my body. My hands were everywhere, touching as much of him as I could grab in my need and desire for him. He grunted and groaned my name as his hands cupped and kneaded my healing butt and I moaned into his mouth.

Then we were brought out of our make-out session by throat clearing. We broke a part, panting heavily before looking over in unison and shouting, "What?"

I smiled because we were so in tune with each other, even now. It was perfect but my damn gramps brought both down from cloud nine when he announced, "I'm packed now boys I'd suggest you get in the house before the neighbors see you."

Paul simply smirked and murmured, sexily "Let them."

I grinned as Gramps chuckled, gasping when Paul's hand gripped the back of my neck roughly, pulling me back into his kiss. I moaned loudly, wrapping my arms around his strong neck as he dominated my mouth. I happily gave into him, needing him to reassure me that I was his and he was mine. Forever. We were so focused on the kiss that we didn't see my grandpa walking towards us. He grabbed us by the scruff of our necks and dragged us into the house. I glowered at him. He just chuckled at me

"Boy don't you start with me. I am your grandfather and I will punish you." Paul growled at that statement "Relax boy. I'm just playing. I know not to mess with another wolfs' mate. I'm not that stupid but he is my grandson and he does need to learn his place and I expect you to punish him tonight before we head back to La Push. There is an empty bedroom upstairs and there's food in the kitchen. Try not to be too loud and try to get some sleep; we do have to catch a flight tomorrow."

With that, he went to his room, leaving me with a very horny Paul with a wicked smirk on his face. My insides quivered in anticipation as my pants tightened at the look. I was about to say something when Paul attacked my lips hard, dragging me upstairs to the spare bedroom. Our frenzied mouths never lost contact as we hit the bed, fall onto the mattress with reckless abandon. All I could feel was my want and intense desire for this man and I was finally happy that he was really doing this.

Paul took off his shirt and shorts and sat down on the bed. He forced me up off the bed, his hands yanking and pulling at the waistband of my tight basketball shorts and I was oh so pleased when my painfully hard erection sprang free and I sighed in relief. But still, I wanted, no, needed Paul's help.

"Paul. Please?" I whimpered out as he rubbed his thumbs in circles on the sensitive muscles of my thighs, inhaling deeply as he peered down at my naked body with so much lust and desire that I shivered violently.

"Please what? What do you want me to do pup?" he said with a sadistic smile as he leaned down towards my ear, licking the outer shell and earning a moan in return from me. He chuckled, darkly.

"Please touch me, fuck me, and suck me, anything! Please!" I cried out in pure desperation as he bit into my neck, not enough to draw blood but damn that was going to leave a bruise. Which was exactly what he wanted, I'm sure.

"You asked for it Pup." He growled, grabbing my arm and placing me across his knees, roughly. I yelped in surprise, not knowing what the fuck he was going to do until...

**SMACK!**

I bit down on my lips to muffle the cries of both pain and pleasure as he kept slapping my ass, sending sharp stings and volts of electricity to every nerve ending in my body, making me come alive and alert. It hurt so bad but was extremely arousing at the same time. I was still painfully erect and my member was brushing up against Paul's leg, causing the most delicious friction known to any man. He didn't seem to notice because he was too caught up with the so called 'punishment'. There were tears starting for form in my eyes from both the pain and surreal pleasure he was putting me through. He reared back one more time and slapped my ass with a resounding **THWACK! **And I yelped, Cumming hard and blowing my entire load across his thigh, the white juices flowing from it to the floor beneath my eyes and I groaned at the sight, having never seen anything so erotic in my entire life.

He pulled me up to his chest and kissed away the tears that I let fall then he said "You promise that you won't run again Mike?" I nodded and cuddled into his chest more. He leaned back into the bed and sighed "I love you pup."

I was too tired from the recent activity so I just hummed and drifted into the best sleep I have ever had, wrapped up in my wolf's arms… I cared only for the moment, not what was awaiting us at home, or even in the morning. All I cared was being in the arms of my mate, my life, my dominant, my lover, my forever.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC? review and let me know what you think of it. Thank you alot to MrsWolfPack for beta-ing this she's AMAZING!<strong>


End file.
